


Terrible Things

by Anonymous



Category: Minis - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everybody knew the minis were terrible creatures who did and deserved terrible things. But they had lives of their own, as all creatures do...
Relationships: Weed/Misogynist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Anonymous





	Terrible Things

Misogynist looked longingly at Weed, who, per the usual, didn’t return his glances.

Misogynist wasn’t upset. (Not really, at least.) But this had happened to him far too many times.

Misogynist wasn’t a complete idiot. He knew that minis never lived long enough to have lives. Not like their larger foes. Terrible things would always happen to the minis. But the story of the war between the two candy groups is a story for another day.

It was in this moment Misogynist realized that he had to confess his love, or risk dying knowing the truth had never been told.

He went to Weed, puffed his nonexistent chest, and said, “Hey.”

Weed turned away.

Misogynist started worrying. Had he weirded out Weed too much this time? Was he ever going to get the truth out?

He would never know what the future would be like, because in that very instant, darkness surrounded both of the minis, and, for the briefest of moments, they felt their bodies crumbling.

At least they died together.


End file.
